Hear You Me
by julezz30
Summary: Songfic.. Draco is mourning Hermione's death, thinking about the things he never told her. The things he should have told her. It's not just exact like the song but it has some plot and bit of dracos mind.. rr


**Hear You Me**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything, and I don't own the song, Jimmy Eat World.

_A.N My first songfic, I'm not sure if anyone will like it, I downloaded the song yesterday, and when I was listening to it (along with a few others that shall remain secret- oh who am I kidding- shadows in a mirror by Chris Isaak) I had the idea and the song - lyrics fit so nicely, so if you can download it, and listen to it when you're reading it, I am listening to it while I'm writing... so yeah... Oh and this is my second try cause I posted it this morning and when I went through it just half an hour ago, I noticed heaps of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes, sorry about that, I know I suck at grammar but that was too much, so here, is the fixed version (pretty much the same) I Strongly reccomend you guys to listen to the song honest, it will make your feelings, or whatever much more intense, the song is so sad... okay read on

* * *

_

Draco was sitting in a park just outside his flat. He was staring blankly into space, his mind was miles away. He was thinking about Hermione, his Hermione. She was his best friend. Of course they used to act like they hate each other, but when she saved his life, he just couldn't ignore the fact that she doesn't deserve to be treated the way he treated her. He owed her his life...

During the war Draco repayed her by saving her life. They stayed friends. He didn't see much of her until she saved his life once again. In time he repayed her deed. Afterwards they became close. They were best friends. After she lost Weasley and Potter she had no one but him. They stayed together. They got the flat together.

The war has ended, Voldemort was defeated, gone forever but he took Potter with him. The war was over, but Voldemort's followers were still at large. Wanting revenge. Revenge on him. He switched sides. He was Dumbledore's supporter now and the Death Eaters were after him.

He escaped, Hermione saved his life once more. She won't save anymore lives. She is gone now. Gone forever. He will never repay her, he will never make up for the years they 'hated' each other. She was gone. All he could do was mourn. And wish it was him.

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance._

Draco was alone. He had no one. Now that his last friend was gone. His real friend. His beloved Hermione was gone. And he had never told her. He'd never said thank you. She was his salvation. She'd always save him. Even that last time. And he never told her. She was his sanctuary. Wherever she was he felt at home.

_What would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

Draco wished it was him. _Him _not his beloved Hermione. Why was he the lucky one? He knew he had to be strong. He had to be strong for Hermione. He would avenge her. Then when his job was done... He didn't care. 'Cause he never told her. His Hermione she was brave, strong, beautiful. And she had died for him.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

His Hermione. She deserved better. Better than him. Draco knew she deserved better. And he was so selfish for loving her. He didn't deserve her. Hermione deserved better than him. He could never forgive himself.

_So what would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

He was not good enough for her. But still, she made him a better man. She was his angel. His guardian angel. His angel, his love. And he never told her. And now she was gone.

Draco walked absentmindedly through the lonely town. There were no people after the attack. Yet he couldn't bring himself to leave. To leave the memories of Hermione, to leave Hermione. His legs took him to the graveyard. He looked around at the peaceful place where his beloved was resting. Her white tomb was right in front of him. He sunk to the ground. Why? Why her? He would always ask himself. He could never get an answer.

_May angels lead you in. _

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

His Hermione shouldn't have been dead. Resting here, under this heavy block of white marble! It wasn't her time. She was too young. Much too young. It should have been him. The thought always ran through his head. _why her? Why couldn't it be me?_

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_And if you were with me tonight,_

_I'd sing to you just one more time._

I love you Hermione. I never told you. I love you. I would do anything for you, I would do anything to bring you back. I would die for you. I should have. I should have been gone. It should have been me.

_A song for a heart so big,_

_god wouldn't let it live._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

Hermione forgave him. She forgave him for everything. She forgave him for the taunting when they were young, she forgave him for being. She stayed with him. She forgave him. He didn't deserve her forgiveness.

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

Hermione, I can't live without you. I love you.

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

She was gone. He was the only one left. He was alone. There was no one in that town. The town that has killed her. The place where the last battle was fought. He had to be strong. For Hermione. He would make sure that they never killed anyone again. That's what Hermione would have wanted. She never cared about herself. She always cared for everyone else. Yes, they would never kill again. He'd make that sure. If it was the last thing he did. The last thing for Hermione.

_

* * *

A.N. Anyone who has read it... What do you think? tell me I really want to know. I hope it made you sad and depressed (just kidding) I hope it left you with some feeling.. If it did I would love to hear about it.. Anyway I hope that at least some of you actually listened to the song... It sounds so sad.. Okay I'll be waiting to know how people liked my first song-fic...It doesn't exactly match the words but it kind of says the story and how he feels and what he wants to tell her. Plus I'm saying what he's doing and what happened to make it that way... xoxo julezz_


End file.
